xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Vicky
Future Vicky is a version of Vicky that appeared in the bad future seen in Channel Chasers. Character Vicky is now the self-proclaimed Supreme Ruler of the Earth, and has turned the known world into a desolate place. She has ninja assassin like minions at her command, as well as flying robots. She is known as a very cruel and ruthless dictator. Description She resembles her sixteen year old self, except her hair is scruffier and her skin is a more gray tone. She is seen wearing a robe in one scene, and a military dictator's outfit in another (Similar to Adolf Hitler or Benito Mussolini). Her dictator outfit has a "V" emblem on the cap, and she also carries a horse crop. Background Bad Future During Channel Chasers it was revealed that Vicky had gotten her hands on a powerful magical TV remote. She used this remote to reach Dictator Week on the Biographical Channel, allowing her to raise an army to conquer the world. It can also be assumed that she used million dollars that she won earlier in a contest to help further her schemes. Twenty years later, Timmy, now a toughened adult, disguised himself as one of Vicky's assassins to sneak in amongst forces and gain her trust. When Vicky captured A.J., she stole his time belt and sent the masked Timmy Turner back on a mission, presumably to eliminate younger Timmy Turner from existence in the past. Instead, after Adult Timmy reached the past, he was able to track down his younger self to convince him to stop Vicky in the present rather than hide in the television. Eventually, Present Vicky managed to damage adult Timmy's time belt, causing him to fade back to his time. This enraged younger Timmy who battled Vicky in the television program Maho Mushi, defeating her and taking back the TV remote she had stolen. After present Vicky was returned to her proper age and all of her memories of the events erased, she was then ejected out of the television and back into her room, her plans foiled. Because of this, Vicky never rose to power, and the future was changed. Good Future Older Vicky is not seen again in Channel Chasers after her younger self's plan was foiled, although her existence is referenced in the changed future when a robot-version of her comes to babysit Timmy's two children, Tammy and Tommy Turner. This implies that Vicky still has some sort of career in babysitting, and sells these robots to unsuspecting clients. See also * Channel Chasers - this character's lone appearance in the series * A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! - the live action movie also features an appearance by adult Vicky, although her scenes are removed in the shortened broadcast cut * Adult Vicky - Adult Vicky from the live action movie Category:Political Leaders Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Big Bad Category:The Fairly OddParents Universe Category:Red Hair Category:Americans Category:Bully Category:Boss Battle Category:Dimmsdale Category:Humans Category:Timmy Turners Rogues Gallery Category:Female